


Sisters

by human_nature (AllyHR)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyHR/pseuds/human_nature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had been through a lot, and grown closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aceinnatailsuit](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aceinnatailsuit).



> My Classic Who Secret Santa gift for aceinnatailsuit, who requested some Nyssa/Tegan (either shipping or not shipping). Spoilers for several serials and the audio The Darkening Eye. Enjoy!

_“A sister is a forever friend.”  
– Unknown _

>  
 _They were like sisters._

******************************************* 

Loss is a difficult and terrible thing, and Nyssa and Tegan both knew how it felt. Tegan had lost an aunt, while Nyssa had lost something far worse; her father as well as everything and everyone she cared about on Traken. Both at the hands of the Master. They knew how overwhelming the pain and sadness felt and clung to each other for some sense of support and hope.

***************************************** 

The TARDIS had started to become more and more familiar to its three newest inhabitants. After a while, it began to feel like a second home. Nyssa and Tegan had started to grow closer together. Though Tegan could not always understand most of the technobabble or share Nyssa's enthusiasm for science; she still tried to show some interest in her friend's experiments. Likewise, Nyssa tried to understand when Tegan explained to her the various Earth customs and pop culture that were alien to her.

****************************************** 

She was really going to trade with them. After three softly-spoken words and the stab of the assassin's dagger, Nyssa was dead...and unbelievably came back to life several minutes later. She could not recall much at this point except for a scattered image of a forest with leaves being swept around by the wind and lying in the arms of a very worried and scared Tegan.  
 _"You will be all right, won't you?"_ she'd asked.  
A smile in response gave Tegan all the reassurance she needed that her friend, though she wasn't exactly sure how, had overcome death.

****************************************** 

Their adventure in Amsterdam was, in a word, unexpected. The Doctor's near-execution by his own people and having to deal with an ancient Gallifreyan entity had been enough, however, Nyssa had not expected to see Tegan again. With laughter and a quick embrace, Tegan rejoined the Doctor and Nyssa in their travels (this time perhaps a little more willing than before).

********************************************* 

Nyssa had lived through the Lazar's treatment. With a heartfelt and tearful goodbye, she had decided to stay on Terminus. Tegan was scared. With everything they had faced during their travels throughout time and space, she had not expected her friend to remain here in this place covered in plague and disease. She would probably die here. She heard Nyssa's parting words in response to her protests: _"Not easily, Tegan. Like you, I'm indestructible."_

***************************************** 

Nyssa and Tegan had formed a bond with each other. Through everything, they were together. It was more than just friendship. What they had become was something that was truly indestructible. They had become like sisters. 


End file.
